


Cute Omegas and a Possessive Alpha

by anabonnana



Series: Hey Beautiful <3 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Omega Eren, Original Character - Freeform, Possessive Levi, Short Eren, Tall Levi, cute eren, feisty eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: Another one of their dates where Eren’s little brother try and ruin it for him, actually, Eren’s just being a drama queen again.This is a story where our favorite Alpha and Omega planned their date to be in an amusement park but the little devil a.k.a Eren’s brother, Erwan, heard about it and decides to tag along because according to him, it’s not fair that only Eren gets to go to the amusement park.NOTES: if this is your first time reading this, I suggest you first click the HEY BEAUTIFUL series. this is the 3rd part of the series. :>





	

**Author's Note:**

> A new character is going to be introduced, he’s still not here yet but he is mentioned so watch out for the next one he might be finally introduced :]
> 
> Annndd.... I'm sorry, no smut in here, next chappie I promise :*
> 
> btw, still not beta'd

* * *

* * *

 

“It’s not fair!!!!” the omega whined, he’s being unreasonable he knows it but Erwan won’t take no for an answer and when he heard about where Eren and Levi’s date would be he dressed up and dolled up like a good omega and demanded he be brought along.

“Eren darling, please don’t be like that to your brother, what’s one or two dates where he comes with you, he just wants to bond with you.” Eren’s mum said.

“but.. but…” the omega couldn’t finish his sentence, he knows that, gods, he loves his brother even if that said brother is a whiny ass munchkin but it’s his and his alpha’s date, another time they could have gone together but this is different, why can’t they understand that he doesn’t want to disappoint his alpha.

“Babe… babe, look at me.” And Levi took Eren’s face between his hands and kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, Erwan can come with us, I don’t mind, there’s plenty of chances for us next time okay? Besides, your mom’s right, it’s a good bonding time for the both of you. I know what it’s like to have a bratty brother, Levene is not even here, yet he can still find ways to pester me.” Levi chuckled while he remembered his brother who looks exactly like him, the same perpetual scowl that can only seem to smile in the presence of their omegas but, just a short version of the taller alpha.

Levene was with their mom and dad in France to visit their family for summer break. Levi didn’t want to go because he doesn’t want to leave his Omega alone, Levene didn’t want to go too because he didn’t want to be apart from Erwan but their mom doesn’t want to leave Levene so he can’t really do anything about it.

“Erwan’s just a little lonely he doesn’t have his alpha with him, we can still have fun together right?” Levi asked while he caressed his omega’s cheek gently with his thumb.

“You’re not disappointed?” the omega asked, his voice so insecure and small Levi barely heard it but he heard nonetheless.

“What? Why would I be? I get to be with my princess…” Levi kissed the corner of the omega’s lips—

“… and get to make my princess’s brother be happy.” —And kissed the other corner.

“I would never be disappointed in you.” And the alpha finally kissed those plump lips chastely, trying to convey to the omega that no matter what happens, he will never ever be disappointed with his omega.

It might sound petty to the other dynamics but the omegas love to please their mates be it alpha or beta and they have the deep rooted instinct to never want to disappoint their mates, Eren thinking Levi would be disappointed was totally reasonable. Levi would never diss his mate’s concern no matter how small it is for anyone else.

“Okay.” The omega smiled, finally reassured that his mate wouldn’t mind.

\--

They finally arrived at the amusement park, Erwan was vibrating in excitement the whole ride there. Erwan was wearing a cute baby pink ¾ sleeves and a white tutu paired with black leggings and ballet-like doll shoes.   When they parked he almost went out of the car by himself but remembered to behave, Levi went out of the car first and opened Erwan’s car door and took Erwan’s hand before he opened the door of his omega, and held him on the waist.

Eren was wearing a white v-neck midriff short sleeves that has “If found, return to Levi.” Print on it and a white wash ripped high rise cutoff denim shorts but not high enough to cover his pierced belly button but short enough to show those beautiful legs paired with white sneakers. Levi placed the hand holding Eren inside Eren’s back pocket in a show of possessiveness. He may let his omega wear revealing clothes but it doesn’t mean he likes other people ogling what’s his though. He was wearing a black fitting V-neck that has “I’m Levi.” Print on it paired with chino pants and white sneakers.

Before going inside, the alpha asked the omegas to pose and behind them the background would be the amusement park, he took the photo and sent it to his mom and asked her to give the photo to his little brother, he knows that he’ll love it.

They proceeded inside and they absolutely look like just a young couple with their kid in an amusement park without even trying to look like it, they make heads turn, it was actually no doubt that they are very beautiful people and together they look like a perfect couple, pair it with a kid and all the chances others thought they still have just all but vanished.

Inside the park were a lot of rides and Erwan wants to try all of them already, he dragged the couple almost all over the place to ride this and that, but he still behaved though by never leaving their side. Levi explicitly warned him before to never leave their side when they’re together and the little omega listens to Levi more than to Eren.

They played some games and Levi won both a brown and a white teddy bears for the omegas that had them giggling and cooing at their cute new toys. Erwan wanted to buy a headband with brown cat ears and Levi bought it for him, with his brown hair it looked like his real ears.

Eren was just as excited as Erwan and they literally dragged Levi to places until they headed for the horror house. The omegas weren’t easily scared but they underestimated this horror house, they still haven’t gotten half way and Erwan already stuck to Levi like a koala and Eren was already closing his eyes in fright holding on to Levi for his dear life until he was screaming bloody murder when someone grabbed his ass and squeezed it Levi was livid and he punched the mother fucker, who turned out to be one of the zombies, out cold. He wasn’t even remorseful. They got out of that shit house as Levi so gracefully called it. He was still so fucking murderous until Erwan’s stomach grumbled followed by Eren’s and they all laughed instead.

They went to the food corner of the park, while waiting for their food Levi excused himself to go to the restroom and relieve his bladder but the line was so long, he had no choice but to wait, it was the closest restroom so far.

The omegas were waiting in one of the only free picnic tables in the corner, they were chatting happily about how they enjoyed it so far, while Erwan was playing with his teddy lazily, he was kind of  showing a little tell-tale sign of tiredness and he nuzzled his older brother’s neck, Eren reciprocated the sweet gesture and held his brother’s waist and nuzzled his head, Erwan almost fell asleep until three alphas came and interrupted them.

“Awee, cute little omegas cuddling…” one of the alphas cooed.

“Man, aren’t we just lucky? These are gorgeous omegas.” The other one piped up while he looked at them lewdly.

“C’mon now, boys, don’t scare them too much.” Drawled the alpha that looks like their leader based on the dominance that oozed off of him. But the omegas weren’t scared; they knew someone much stronger, so any less than that, they’re already immune.

The leader was about  to sit next to Eren but both the Omegas growled in warning, Erwan’s sleepiness went away in the presence of a threat. The unknown alphas were shocked, never have they encountered an omega that fights back especially when they already oozed their dominance. But the leader recovered first.

“Ooh, feisty. I like that.” he smirked.

“Get away from us and don’t bother us! We don’t like you bothering us!” Erwan shouted.

“Hey, shh.. little omega, we’re not bothering you, we just want to make friends. Right guys?” the leader said.

“Yeah, especially such beautiful babes.” One of the two answered while the other one whistled.

“Well, don't even bother. We don’t want any friends. I don’t want to be rude but leave us alone.” Eren said in warning.

The alpha bristled at that, no one tells him what to do especially an omega, he was going to slap the omega to discipline him but before he could so much as touch the omega someone hauled him up and held him by the neck dangling as the most terrifying growl he has ever heard in his entire life made him pee his pants. He was thrown on the floor hard and when he looked at who did it, he literally just shat his pants.

The alpha that threw him was livid, wild silver eyes that looked like the storm glowed and those sharp bared fangs were feral. It was literally what you would see in horror movies, the thrown alpha scrambled to his feet but he was stumbling over himself because of his shaking, the other two with him already fled and he was left alone with a feral alpha who happened to be the mate of the omega they were hitting on. Never have he regretted his poor life choices so much until that very moment.

“Alpha…” The omega called, and Levi, no matter how livid he was, he always listens to his omega.

“It’s okay, he didn’t really do anything.” Eren didn’t really want trouble, he doesn’t want their whole day to be ruined by these strangers.

Levi gritted his teeth as he forced himself to talk.

“It’s not okay. He was going to slap you.” Levi growled almost inhumane. No one’s going to hurt his omega, over his dead body.

The omega took his alpha’s face between his hand and crooned to calm his mate down.

“Shh… baby, I’m okay. I’m okay. Let’s not have them ruin our day, yeah? Look at him, he’s pathetic, he peed and shat his pants. ‘sides I would have countered that slap, I learned from the best, yeah?” Eren nuzzled the Alpha’s neck and it calmed him a little.

The security finally arrived and they apologized for the disturbance, for their inconvenience the management decided to have their stay be free and another free pass to the amusement park the next time they visit.

Levi didn’t really want to ruin their day so he conceded especially when the two omegas squealed at the prospect of coming back and it’s going to be free.

They ate and decided to have one last ride before they finally went home, Erwan was already tired though, but he still wanted to ride one more so he did his grabby hands at the alpha to indicate he wanted to be carried, Levi chuckled and Levi placed his hands under Erwan’s armpits and hoisted him up, Erwan immediately wrapped his arms and legs on the alpha like a koala and nuzzled him. Levi kissed Erwan’s temple and placed his right arm under Erwan to support him while his other hand sought out the smiling omega beside him and they held each other’s hands as they lazily strolled the park.

In that moment, the alpha realized how he wanted this with his omega. One day he’ll have his own little princess he’ll be carrying around. He decides that, he really likes that and he’ll make that happen.

Him, his Omega and their own kids.

 


End file.
